


I cannot give you the formula for success (but I can give you the formula for failure)

by Roaming_Rags



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anya Lives, Bellarke fic, Clarke is 20 years old to make it fair, F/M, Grounder Clarke Griffin, Lexa is Clarke's sister, Pregnancy, no Clexa, peace treaty marrige
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roaming_Rags/pseuds/Roaming_Rags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When The 100 delinquents first set foot on Earth, they thought they were the only one's on the planet. Until they met Clarke.<br/>Meet Clarke, who has spent the last 10 years of her life kept away from her parents for her protection against raiders, but what will happen when a strange object falls from the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the raids

_I cannot give you the formula for success, but I can give you the formula for failure, which is: Try to please everybody._ Herbert Swope

 

12 years ago

 

I was woken up to someone violently shaking her "Clarke, come on we've got to go, raiders are attacking the city" my older sister Anya said as she pulled me from bed. Raiders are people who had been banished from the tribes of the tri kru, they raid cities and villages for valuable objects or in my case valuable children, you see I'm what people call a rare bird with my light blonde hair and striking blue eyes and being from a very successful family line of commanders I would be marked as a target.

Anya had pulled me from my room and down the hall way that led to where my parents were "mama, papa what's going on, are raiders attacking?" I asked them "Anya take Clarke to Lexa's room and protect both of them with your life we will let you know by using our secret knock, you still remember the secret knock my sweet child?" mama had asked Anya but pointed the last question to both of us, to which we both nodded, as Anya went to grab my hand and take me with her I grabbed mama's hand and pulled her into a hug "mama be safe, come back to us" I said then pulled away, allowing Anya to pull me away to our sister’s room. after shutting and barricading the door to Lexa's room we grabbed our young sister and hid in the corner of the room with me and Lexa hugging into Anya, me and Anya were only seven winters apart from each our ages while Lexa the youngest of us had only seen 5 winters, when she was born into this world mama and papa thought she might not make it as she was such a small child, they thought that she would die within the first few days of her life, but she showed us that she was strong, we were all strong we had to be to live in this cruel world.

4 hours later

After a long time spent huddled in the corner Lexa had finally stopped and whimpering and had fallen asleep wrapped in Anya's arms, it was really quiet in Lexa's room, you could hear everything from the outside, but what scared us was the sound of footsteps coming towards the door, Anya had carefully passed Lexa off to me and grabbed the hilt of her knife from the inside of her boot and slowly moved to the door to move the thick wood plank from across the door and opened to see someone at the door "mother" was all she said as she jumped forward pulling mama into a hug "where's papa" I asked her when I noticed that papa wasn't present "he's scouting around the city, looking for any stray raiders" by this stage Lexa had awoken and scrambled out of my arms to wrap herself around mama's leg, I joined in on the hug all four of us crushed together in a bone crushing hug. I soon felt someone else’s presence join in on the hug and a hand on my head, I looked to see papa "Papa" I squealed and grabbed hold of his leg in my own little hug with tears running down my face "my brave, brave girls, you did well protecting each other in danger" by then Lexa and Anya disentangled themselves from mama and hugged papa by then I noticed someone standing a few paces back "papa who's that I asked him "Clarke this is Indra a good friend of mama and me" he said as he beaconed her to come closer, she then stopped and got down on one leg and looked at me "your right Jakob, she is a rare child, she's not safe here" she said after examining me then looking to papa "papa what is she talking about?" I asked him "my brave angel, Indra will protect you from the raiders, you are no longer safe in the city, Indra's village will protect you with their life, you have to go baby" mama said then nodded to Indra who took my hand "come along child, let’s get you back to the village" I didn't want to go "mama, papa please I don't want to go, please" I said as I struggled out of Indra's grip and raced to my family "princess you have to go it's not safe here any more the raiders will come looking for you here, you have to go" papa said while hugging me after hugging mama and papa I pulled Anya and Lexa into a hug "I won't forget you sister" Lexa said as she pulled away from the hug, Anya nodded in agreement and swiped her eyes to get rid of the tears in her eyes.

I slowly made my way back to where Indra stood and followed her outside the place I called home, where a group of warriors stood by their horses, one of the warriors lifted me up onto a palomino horse followed by Indra on a bay horse then the warriors mounted up on to their black horses and moving out of the main city gates and into the warn morning sun through the forest to a village that would become my home.


	2. The Reaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, so this took me ages to update, I'm so sorry about that by the way, stuff jut got in the way, but here is chapter 2, I'm working on the next chapter but is don't know when I'll update so bare with me on this

1 year ago.....

"Clarke, come on, my mother is expecting us to be there and I know that she would appreciate you being there as well?" Cadin said from down below from where I sat perched in a tree, sighing a made my way down from my perch to where Cadin stood with his horse Maxi and my horse Malali, mounting up on my horse we made our way to the village where my sister Lexa would take over as commander from the old commander, our mother who passed away recently.

Making my way into the village I quickly made my way to the hut I was staying in and changed into ceremonial black clothing.

 I then made my way out into the hall where the ceremony was being held, sitting down on a chair where Indra and Anya where sitting along with father and Michael "your early for once sister" was all Anya said as I sat down "I’m not early I’m on time Anya, remember early is on time, on time is late and late is unacceptable" I retorted "girls stop that enough, can't you the both of you be placid for once” father said keeping his eyes forward, he was dressed in his ceremonial clothing that was of a warrior, as well as wearing the shoulder guard that my mother worn to show her position of commander. After she had passed it was given to my father until a new commander was chosen, and now that time had come, my little sister had been chosen, and the elders say that my mother’s spirit had chosen her and not Anya.

Anya was too hot headed, she’s great in combat, but she lacked the strategic skills and patience to be a commander, even knowing she was the leader of a small village near the river crossing.

The ceremony had just started with the burning of our mother’s body; we all held our tears back when we set her body a light with a short your fight is over, after that Lexa took her spot where our mother once sat.

Lexa had put on a brave face for the ceremony, last year she lost Costia to the ice nation, then our mother passing away a few weeks ago had really taken its toll on her now this, don’t get me wrong being the Commander of the trigedakru is the best thing, but it also comes with a great responsibility, but Lexa has a strong heart, she will be a great Commander.

The feast had begun, there was a big variety of food to offer and drinks to go around I wasn’t really much of a drinker because I had always liked to be ready just in case somebody had got hurt.

Once I had finished making my rounds around the hall, making small talk with everyone, who said to pass their complements onto Lexa for me, or told many great stories of my mother, and how she was a great commander. I had md my way to where Lexa and other high ranking generals, village leaders and warriors were sitting. “So, Lexa how’s it feel to be commander” I asked her as I took my place next to her. “It’s a weird feeling, you know what I mean, because mum always sat here and we always sat beside her, like were used to our people looking at us, but sitting here, it will take a bit to get used to though.”

After 2 hours I noticed someone moving around the back of the hall, I looked up and saw Cadin standing by the door’s signaling me to come to him “hey, Lexa I’m just gonna go outside to get some air, it’s getting quiet stuffy in here” I said to her.

Lexa just grinned “Clarke, you don’t need to lie to me, go on, and tell Cadin I said hi” said replied with a cheeky grin.

Cadin is Indra’s son, and only son. He’s a 2 years older than me and is such a charmer for the number of ways he knows how to kill someone. Cadin is my father’s second, when my father had taken him on to be his second, I swear that someone must of replaced Indra because I hadn’t seen her smile since the day I left Polis with her.

After leaving the hall and walking out into the forest, I could sense someone had been following me, I didn’t need to know who it was that was following me so I had no need to turn around when the follower had stopped right behind me.

“Hey Cadin” I simply spoke as his arms circled my waist and pulled me to his chest.

“Hmmm, my princess warrior out all alone at night, that’s not a good idea, isn’t it, I think a punishment is in order don’t you think” he said into my ear then proceeded to kiss my neck. Him and his ways to turn me into goop.

“Mmm, Lexa says hi by the way” I responded, killing the mood, he just sighed.

“You really know who to kill the mood, don’t you Clarke, I thought we were having a moment” he sounded so sad

“Well, I was in the mood for like 3 seconds. Cadin I’m not having sex with you in the forest.”

I might have sounded like a bitch, but I there was no way I was going to have sex in the middle of the forest where everything could kill you, and even knowing that Lexa know of my activities with Cadin, I’m pretty sure my father wasn’t, and he is a man you don’t want to cross.

“Aww, but that’s my favorite type of sex, honestly I’m sick of running around, why can’t you tell your father” he asked as I turned around in his arms and pecked him on the lips.

“Cadin do you really want to do that. You know that he will castrate you once he finds out of our activities” I said as he looked away from me.

“Cadin, look at me” when he didn’t look at me I placed my hands on either side of his face and forced him to look at me “your meant to be my guard, to protect me from danger, not sneaking me off to screw me behind my father’s back. When he eventually finds out he will disown your family, you won’t be allowed near me.” I kissed him. Cadin deepened the kiss and slowly started to walk me backwards into a tree.

Snap “what was that?” I asked as we broke the kiss, we weren’t that far from the village to be in danger, for all we knew that it could have been a guard patrolling the area

“Relax Clarke it’s probably just an animal?” Cadin said as he continued his way down my neck.

“Cadin, I don’t think that was an animal” I whispered and pulled away from him.

“Fine, you scaredy cat we’ll go back to the village” he said as he pulled me into his side and started walking back to village only to hear a screech behind us, Cadin had turned around just in time to see a reaper charging us.

Pulling out our swords, it didn’t take long to take him out, but we both knew that if one reaper was out many others were around the area.

“Clarke, I need you to run, run to the village warn them of the reapers, I’ll hold them off for as long as I can” Cadin said.

“No, Cadin don’t do this, please, we fight together” I said as I checked the surroundings.

“Clarke, you said it yourself, I protect you, go, warn your father, warn the commander, warn anyone that the reapers are advancing, I love you Clarke, don’t throw that way for courage, please” he then kissed me, but this kiss was different, more of a goodbye kiss. I didn’t want to leave but I had to, breaking the kiss I hugged him.

“I love you too, Cadin, don’t die” I then turned and ran in the direction of the village, hearing more reapers and Cadin’s war cry, before the sound of metal clashing with metal.

Making it back to the village I warned the warriors, some went out the fight the reapers and some stayed behind to protect the village in case the reapers showed up.

It was around an hour later that the warriors had come back, I was sitting with my father and Lexa when Roan made his presence at the commander’s hut.

“Roan, what news do you bring?” Lexa said as roan kneeled in front of us. Roan was an old friend of my father, and a very loyal warrior, he used to guard my family back in polis, but has since become a rough, only showing his face when needed.

“They got the slip on us heda, 5 of our warriors were taken, we managed to kill the rest, but they are hunting them as we speak” he replied.

“And what of my second, Cadin kom Trikru” father asked.

“He’s nowhere to be found” Roan replied. It felt like my heart was breaking. He promised me he would come back, that we would tell father of our relationship.

I didn’t know what to do, so I stood up to leave, but before I could even take a step, my vision had gone blurry, and I passed out.

By the time I had regained conscious it was morning, looking around I noticed that I was in my bed in my hut, but I wasn’t alone. Lexa was asleep beside me and father was asleep on a stool leaning on the wall. They must have freaked out when I fainted.

Movement in my corner of my eye sight had me turning my head.

“You’re awake” Nyko said, as I sat up. “You should take it easy, you did land hard.”

“My head feels like it was trampled on by the horses, what happened, why did I faint in the first place.” I asked while placing my head in my hands.

“I don’t know, but you were severely dehydrated, so I would say lack of water and the amount of energy running through you last night was probably too much for your body to handle and just shut down, I checked for anything abnormal, but I didn’t find anything, so I would say just stress is what made you faint” Nyko replied as he handed me, a cup.

“Drink this, it should bring back your energy and the necessary nutrients and minerals that you lost” the steaming tea had a foul smell to it, the taste must of ben even worse. “If you hold your nose you won’t smell it,” so I held my nose and swallowed the tea in a big gulp.

After that Lexa and father had awoken and we talked about what happened. There was to be a fire burning ceremony to honour the fallen, an even knowing Cadin’s body was never found we knew he was gone. From then on I wondered if I would ever find love again. What I didn’t know was that it was closer than I thought.  


	3. The Grounders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, so i would say disregard my last chapter, that was because i had no time to write chapters, but now i'm on school holidays i can work on the story. But I can't promise that it will be updated frequently  
> I got struck by sudden inspiration

_Success is no accident. It is hard work, perseverance, learning, studying, sacrifice and most of all, **love** of what you are doing. Pele_

 

“Come on Blake we don’t have time the dropship will be leaving soon” commander Shumway said as we rushed to where the dropship is, this was my only chance to get to be with O.

Even if it was a possibility of dying at least the ark couldn’t kill me for what I did, with the last prisoner to arrive Shumway led him on the dropship I knew who this prisoner was, Finn Collins AKA Spacewalker we all knew what he did to get locked up “Blake lets go” Shumway said as he took hold of the prisoner and led him onto the dropship then pushed him in to a seat and strapped him in to the seat while I stood by the door after that was done we made our way out of the ship.

 Standing by the airlock next to Shumway he gave my forearm a tap to let me know it was time, as they went to walk off I turned around ran past the airlock doors just as they were closing, sprinting down the ramp I picked up the duffle that I placed down halfway down and raced towards the door that was starting to close throwing the bag in past the door I grabbed hold of the door and pulled myself up and rolled down into the ship to see the prisoners all looking at me, grabbing the bag I made my way to a seat and strapped in, throwing the bag under my seat as the ship launched.

 “Who the hell are you” one of the prisoners John Murphy I think “mind your own damn business” I said as the lights came on the screens turn on to the face of Chancellor Jaha, only me knowing that this was filmed before I shot him he was saying that we were the last hope for human survival heh my ass “your dad’s a dick wells” someone from the level above so the prince was here as well, in the corner of my eye I can see spacewalker fiddling with the straps on his chair until he got them undone “you shouldn’t be doing that, spacewalker” I said and he just gave me a look and pushed upwards to the entry to the rest of the dropship while hearing lots of chanting and cat calling as he floated up to the top level of the dropship, man this guy’s going to be trouble I thought.

Chancellor Jaha’s voice was droning on about how the delinquent’s had to get to Mt Weather and get the supplies and how it was life, I just wish that the feed would stop as I couldn’t stand to hear the voice of the man I just killed.

What I didn’t wish for was the feed to cut when the dropship was sent careening to the side.

I’m going to die in a 100 year old piece of junk, this is not how I wished to die. O will never see me again, I’ll never see her again, I’ve failed again to protect her like I promised mum.

Then the thrusters fired, the drop ship started to slow, we’re going to be okay.

What I didn’t expect was for the lack of machine hum that everyone had been living with all their lives, what I didn’t expect was for everyone to push towards the door in hope to get out, what I did expect was to be stopped by the prince of the Ark himself

“what the hell do you think you’re doing?” he said as he finally got to the front of the group. “what’s it look like I’m doing, chancellor jr, I’m opening the door” I pointed out. “The air could be toxic” he replied back, “well let me tell you something chancellor” I said drawing chancellor out “if the air’s toxic we’ll be dead anyway and I’m pretty sure no one’s going to listen to you” I then turned to the lever to open the door.

“Bellamy”

Octavia, she’s here, she’s okay. I turned towards the parting crowd as she made her way to the front, I hadn’t seen her for a year, all that time alone she must have been scared “my god, look how big you’ve gotten” that’s all I could say, she smiled and pulled me into a hug, I missed her so much.

“what the hell are you wearing? A guard’s uniform” O said as she looked me over

“I borrowed it, to get on the dropship, someone’s gotta keep an eye on you” she smiled and pulled me in for another hug.

“Hey where’s your wristband” leave it to the prince to ruin a good moment. “Do you mind; I haven’t seen my brother in a year” O sniped back at him.

“No one has a brother” someone says “that’s Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor” another said, but it didn’t matter, because it was enough for her to lose her cool over it.

“Octavia, Octavia no” she didn’t look back towards me “Hey let’s give them something else to remember you by” she looked at me with that what look.

“yeah, like what” always with the sass

“like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years” that caught her attention. I wanted to give her a fresh start, on the Ark she would always be remembered as the girl who was never meant to be born, the girl they found hidden under the floor, the illegal child. On the ground, it would be a fresh start, the first person to step foot on the ground in a hundred years.

She smiled, her smile always brought light to my life, she made her way to stand next to me as I pulled the lever.

It was bright, and colorful, colors that I had never seen on the ark, this was I new life, a chance to get away from my life and wrong doings on the ark, to get away from him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Bell, come quick, you have to see this” Octavia said as she tugged on my jacket. I must have been standing there a while, when she found my but I happily followed her, she led me away from the dropship and into the forest until she stopped “O what is it?” I said. She had a scared look on her face. She raised her arm and pointed to something. I followed to where she was pointing, my eyes landed on three people, two of them on horses and female, they were dressed in worn and tattered clothing that looked like it had been repaired, the two females had nicer clothing, they must be higher ranking than the male standing beside the horses.

Wait a second. People, Survivors. But that’s not possible unless the ground had been survivable

“Laik yu heda kom skaikru?” what, I didn’t get what she said

“uh, I’m sorry I don’t understand you” I replied

“ugh, Anya let me handle this. Hi are you the leader of these sky people?” the other female said

“um, I guess so” I said back the one known as Anya nodded “good” she and the other female dismounted their horses and handed their reins to the male grounder who moved off to the side a bit, he tied the horses to the tree then stood with his weapon ready, he must be there guard or something

“let us begin”.


	4. The Skaikru

_Start by doing what's necessary; then do what's possible; suddenly you are doing the impossible_

 

****“Let us begin.”

The boy, no man looked quite shocked, I think he didn’t expect for someone to be alive here.

“Clarke we don’t have time to do this, bring him with us the meeting will be starting soon,” Anya said.

“whoa, whoa, whoa, why do I have to come with you, how do I know you aren’t going to kill me.”

Smart thing not to trust us right away “you can’t, but you said you are there leader” I pointed in the direction of joyful teens running around “our heda wants to meet you” he still didn’t look pleased and I was getting annoyed “look you can come peacefully or we can drag you kicking and screaming, your choice” he thought for a second “O, go back to the dropship, don’t mention this to anyone, please.”

“But” the girl tried to speak “now, O, please, I’ll be back as soon as I can”

“Fine” then she walked back in the direction of the burnt metal box that the man called a drop ship.

We mounted up on the horses, the skai man was riding with Lincoln, he had insisted, just in case, the man wanted to kill us.

The ride to Tondsi didn’t take long as we pushed the horses hard to get there on time, we had arrived just as the meeting started, our rushed arrival had everyone looking as we had brought in someone that our people had never met before.

“osir gaf chich heda,” I said to one of the guards posted outside

“haukom?” the other guard asked, I pointed to the skai man “skaikru” the two guards stiffened and looked at each other, then one went inside after a few minutes he returned “you may go in” as he stepped aside.

I stripped off my weapons “you have to leave your weapons out here” I said to the skai man. He had nodded and then reached behind him too and pulled a gun and proceeded to hand the gun to the guard. The guard moved away from the weapon in the man’s hand “don’t put the weapon on the ground” he did as he was told the guard them searched him to make sure he didn’t have any more weapons.

Once he was checked, we were allowed entry.

We had proceeded down the steps into the underground meeting hall, where the clan leaders and the commander were meeting.

“Heda” I said as I walked up to her and kneeled she stopped talking to one of the clan leaders “Klak why have you disturbed this meeting?” she asked me, “heda, I apologise for my interruption, but he is the reason for the interruption my commander and clan leaders” I said as a stood up “why?” she asked me “he is Skaikru. Heda, he and a few people were sent down, he leads this small group”. All the clan leaders spoke among themselves “Clear the room” the commander said, the clan leaders listened and cleared the room.

“Clarke, what, why did you bring him here” the commander said as she moved away from the table “because I don’t want another war Lexa, and there only children some as young as a young second, they have no way of surviving” I said as I stood between Lexa and the man “I could obviously guess that, but I’m asking especially why he is here” she then turned to face the man “yeah well he has a name and its Bellamy” the man Bellamy replied “and I would like to know what the hell is going on, because I sure as hell don’t want a war over me and my people being here” he continued, so he had a mouth on him. Anya elbowed him in the gut “if I were you, I would respect the commander and not talk back” she growled in his ear. “Anya, that’s enough” Lexa’s said as she sat back down at the table rubbing her temples.

“Why he is an invader, he and his people landed on my land” she argued back “hey what was that about talking back, Anya” I snapped back. “Shut up Clarke, you don’t get to judge me on that” she yelled at me. “PLENI!” Lexa shouted “both of you shof op, I have to deal with this the other generals arguing, god forbid me, I don’t want to hear it from you, sit down before I kick you both out while Bellamy and myself have a nice quiet meeting without you to squabbling,” she said. Anya seemed to shut up and then sat down. Bellamy stayed at my side as if waiting for approval. “now, Bellamy come sit here please” Lexa gestured to a seat near me. Bellamy moved to the seat and sat on it. I took my place in between him and Lexa, with Anya scowling from the other side of the table “now, Bellamy, I’m going to ask you some questions and you have to answer them, okay “Lexa asked him. Bellamy nodded “I can do that.”

“Great, then we won’t have a problem **,** okay so how many of you are there?” Lexa said

“Um, there’s about 101 of us, we came from space, obviously “he smirked when I snorted “I don’t why they sent us down, we’re all criminals, that’s why they sent us down, as apparently were expendable, our Chancellor said he had to go to Mount Weather.” Maun-de, we all stiffened. “what did I say anything wrong” he asked “the mountain is a no go zone, our people have gone missing for years by the inhabitants of it, we call them the Maunon, when our people are taken by them, there’s more of a chance we will never see them again” I said “so we can’t go there, okay I can do that” he replied “Bellamy, you said they sent down criminals right” Lexa asked “yes that is correct.”

“If you don’t mind me asking but what was your crime,” I asked “I shot the Chancellor. As I’m over the age of being a prisoner, I was offered a deal to get on the dropship, I had to protect my sister.”

“So the girl that brought you to us, she was your sister,” Anya asked Bellamy nodded “she showed no fear to when she saw us, why would she need protecting,” she asked him.

Because we are the only siblings on the ark, for population control, couples are only allowed one child, my mother, her implant failed, we had to keep O hidden under the floor, I was responsible for her being found out.”

“I see,” Lexa said, “Bellamy I’m going to offer you an opportunity of peace, I feel that what your Chancellor has done to you and your people unfairly.”

Bellamy looked shocked, he was probably thinking that we would kill him, not offer him a chance of peace. “is there a catch, I feel like there is one” he asked

“yes there is a catch, in order for this peace to work, there will be a marriage, a marriage of peace” Lexa stated, I knew where this was going.

“uh, okay I guess, but who will I be marrying?” he asked

“You will be marrying my sister, Clarke. When Lexa said those words, I froze, I felt like I couldn’t move “she is the best person I can think of, she will live with you in your camp, of course, and she will report to me on how things are going, she’s a healer, and can teach your people how to survive” I faintly heard her say.

“she will come back to camp with you today and in a months’ time, you will attend a meeting at a place that meets in between your camp and our closest village” I stood up and moved off to the side, knowing that she would follow me.

“Clarke, I know this isn’t what you wanted, but I need you to do this, if you think of it this way, you won’t have to marry that scumbag of a general Tristian” that got through to me. Tristian had been trying for months to court me, every time I told him I wasn’t ready for a relationship yet, I also knew that he would start pushing for it to happen and Lexa was right if I chose to marry Bellamy of the skaikru, Tristian would get off my back “okay I’ll do it” I replied. Lexa smiled, like a real smile from before Costia was killed “I’m proud of you Clarke, following what you’ve always wanted to do, make peace, even if it starts with something small” she pulled me into a hug, this is surprising as Lexa has never really shown affection around strangers. She pulled back from the hug “you will take Lincoln with you as this is a traditional marriage I will do the bonding ceremony here, you and Bellamy will not be allowed to be alone together, Lincoln is there to make sure you both follow the rules of the courting process and he will also be your bodyguard, am I clear” when I nodded she nodded as well.

Anya had brought the most trusted generals, Nyko, and Gustus into the room as witnesses for the ceremony.

“Bellamy, Clarke please stand here” Lexa said as he motioned in front of her on where we had to stand, with Bellamy standing in front of me I could finally get a better look at him, his hair was slicked back and jacket looked ill-fitting, freckles dusted the bridge of his nose, with brown eyes bored into my blue ones, he was cute, with time I could see myself falling for this man.

The small ceremony commences with Lexa asking for the gift of happiness, strength and love from the previous commanders before the she takes Bellamy’s hand and with a clean sharp knife makes a small cut on his palm, then she does the same to me, not even taking notice of the black blood that seeps out of the cut. As sisters we had both inherited the night blood of the previous commanders just like our mother did, I had been training all my life, same as Lexa, but with the help of our mother I and Titus I managed to stay away from the conclave when our mother passed, only Titus and my family know of my night blood.

With the ceremony completed I took Bellamy by the hand and led him to my cabin to collect some of my things like and healers kit, some of my furs and clothes I managed to fit them into the saddlebags of Valegro and Daria I grabbed my weapons and strapped them to me, once I was ready, with Bellamy by my side we made our way to the stabling area where the horses were kept. Lincoln was already there with Daria and Valegro saddle and while he had just finished saddling Helios up. “there you are, I figured you would be riding that young stallion of yours while the sky man rode Daria as she’s calmer than Valegro.

“thank you, Lincoln, can you help Bellamy on to Daria please, I can handle Valegro,” I said and motioned for Bellamy to head toward the grey horse near Lincoln while I strapped the saddlebags onto her back, then walked over to Valegro with his saddlebags and placed them on his back.

For a young horse he sure is pretty calm, he was bred from Daria and a strong beautiful stallion that belonged to the ice nation prince.

“Hey buddy boy, you ready for a ride” I said as I scratched under his jaw then reached for his bridle, I was the only person in the village with an actual leather strapped bridle, I had found it in a bunker before Valegro was born, so he’d been in it since he been trained.

Once I was finished with getting him ready I mounted up on him. I did have to laugh, this sky man didn’t know much about horses, I get that he’d been in space all his life and that I should give him a break. Once he was on we set out for the dropship, where I would be living for the next month or so.


End file.
